Sous les étoiles
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Conversation à la belle étoile entre un pirate au Chapeau de Paille et un chirurgien de la Mort. One Shot. Fluff.


_Bonjour ! Voilà un petit temps que je n'avais pas posté sur ce fandom ! Vous trouverez ici un petit OS sur ce ship bien trop pur pour ce monde alias le LawLu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

La quiétude de la nuit planait sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde tandis que les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille dormaient à poings fermés. Seul le bruit régulier des vagues contre la coque du Sunny rompait ce silence tout relatif. Sur le pont, une silhouette, petite ombre face à l'immensité de l'océan, se découpait au clair de la lune. Les rayons argentés de l'astre se reflétaient dans l'eau limpide et illuminaient le regard d'acier de Trafalgar Law d'une étrange lueur mélancolique.

Il venait de quitter Dressrosa voilà quelques heures à peine et aurait dû célébrer sa, ou plutôt _leur_, victoire. Pourtant, le souvenir de tout ce que Doflamingo lui avait pris ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Malgré leur combat acharné, Law n'éprouvait pas cette satisfaction qu'il attendait tant en vengeant Corazon. Au contraire, voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce vide béant dans son cœur, laissé par le décès de cet homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Cora-san ne reviendrait jamais. Peu importait qu'il l'ait vengé ou non, jamais il ne le reverrait. Law poussa un profond soupir avant de river ses yeux vers le ciel tacheté d'étoiles. Peut-être l'observait-il de là où il se trouvait ?

Le grincement d'une porte tirait le chirurgien de ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être réveillé à une heure pareille… La réponse lui apparut à l'instant où il comprit que le pirate en question sortait de la cuisine. Ainsi, Law observa l'imbécile au Chapeau de Paille tituber vers le pont, les bras chargés de nourriture.

_Plus rien ne m'étonne avec cet équipage_, songea-t-il alors que Luffy se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.

— Ah ! Traffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Law soupira une nouvelle fois face au surnom ridicule que les Mugiwara lui avaient donné contre son gré. Il avait cependant cessé de protester au vu du caractère borné de chaque pirate présent sur le navire. Parfois, le chirurgien se demandait encore quelle mouche l'avait piqué lorsqu'il avait proposé une alliance à cette bande d'inconscients… Enfin, le pire d'entre eux restait bien évidemment leur capitaine.

— Je ne parvenais pas à dormir, répondit-il tandis que Luffy s'asseyait et entamait son festin à ses côtés.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard de travers avant de rapprocher sa précieuse viande de lui.

— Hmpf… Ch'te préfiens, t'en auras pas !

Law roula des yeux, mais ne put retenir un fin sourire sur son visage. La bêtise du Chapeau de Paille n'avait sans doute d'égal que son appétit, et encore. Pourtant, aussi idiot soit-il, Trafalgar lui vouait dorénavant un certain respect. Depuis leur première rencontre sur l'Archipel de Sabaody, il avait vu en lui une lumière, une passion qu'il ne retrouvait chez aucun autre pirate de sa connaissance. Depuis peu le chirurgien éprouvait des sentiments assez contradictoires à son égard. D'un côté, il restait un membre des Supernovae, mais de l'autre… Plus il le côtoyait, plus Law sentait qu'il pourrait le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

— Dis, dis Traffy ! s'exclama soudain son partenaire, qui – ô exploit ! – avait cessé de manger pendant quelques secondes.

— Hm ?

— Les fantômes, ça existe ?

Law le regarda, déconcerté. Comment une telle question lui était-elle venue si subitement ? Pensif, il ferma les yeux un instant. Non, il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du Mugiwara. En tant que médecin, il tenait encore à sa santé mentale, bien que celle-ci ait déjà été mise à rude épreuve depuis qu'il côtoyait les membres de cet équipage.

— Voilà une question bien sérieuse pour toi, Chapeau de Paille.

Luffy ne répondit rien, trop occupé à mastiquer une cuisse de poulet. Trafalgar haussa un sourcil et songea un instant à la réaction du cuisinier en découvrant le frigo vide. Le lendemain matin promettait d'être animé…

Un silence pensif s'installa entre les deux hommes tandis que Law réfléchissait à sa réponse. Il était un homme de sciences, les phénomènes paranormaux le laissaient sceptique ou au mieux indifférent. Son périple sur Grand Line avait néanmoins eu le mérite de lui faire revoir son opinion à propos de certaines choses dites « impossibles ».

Soudain, un souvenir enfoui de son enfance ressurgit dans son esprit. Surpris par cette réminiscence d'une époque qu'il considérait comme perdue, Law mit un moment à en prendre conscience.

Sa petite sœur, Lamy, avait posé exactement la même question à ses parents un jour après un cauchemar. Trafalgar se rappelait avec une étonnante précision sa mine inquiète alors qu'elle espérait ardemment une explication. Le visage doux de sa mère s'imposa ensuite à lui, et sa réponse le frappa à nouveau avec une clarté surprenante.

— Là d'où je viens, commença-t-il, songeur, il existe une croyance populaire à propos des fantômes et esprits. On raconte que certaines âmes restent auprès de leurs proches ou de personnes qu'elles ont profondément chéri de leur vivant. Il paraît que ces fantômes veillent sur elles et les protègent des mauvais esprits… un peu comme des anges gardiens.

À ces mots, une brise beaucoup plus forte que les autres secoua les mèches ébène du Heart, et pendant un instant, infime portion du temps, il crut sentir des bras l'entourer et entendre une voix , simple murmure du vent, qui lui apparaissait pourtant si familière.

_Cora-san ? _

Le cœur battant, Law fit volte-face et balaya le pont des yeux, à la recherche d'un indice aussi petit soit-il. Mais, seuls les grincements du navire balloté par les flots lui répondirent. Il resta encore un moment aux abois avant de pousser un profond soupir. Voilà quelques nuits que Trafalgar dormait mal, et son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours.

Des ronflements non loin lui parvinrent, et Law comprit que Luffy s'était endormi et qu'en plus il n'avait sans doute rien écouté de son explication. Cependant, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre du capitaine ? Son comportement ne l'étonnait même plus.

_Et dire que j'ai décidé de conclure une alliance avec cet imbécile._

Malgré tout, un sourire éclairait le visage du Chirurgien de la Mort. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, et avant de quitter le pont, il lança :

— Sache que si je meurs, Chapeau de Paille, je viendrai te hanter.

Mais, seules les étoiles comprirent le sens caché derrière sa déclaration.

* * *

_Nhésitez pas à laisser une review svp ça me ferait très plaisir ! _


End file.
